


Samurai Jacks runs into Johnny Bravo

by Pokejedservo



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: *WARNING: SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR THE SAMURAI JACK FINALE!*Hey folks remember those commercials on CN where the various Cartoon Cartoons interacted with each-other? I did this short little thing that was also a bit of a response to Samurai Jack's series finale where Jack has a little encounter with Johnny Bravo.





	Samurai Jacks runs into Johnny Bravo

(One day shortly after the Series Finale of Samurai Jack aired, Jack is being approached by Johnny Bravo at one of the Parking Lots at CN.)

Johnny Bravo: Ah hey there Jack, long time no see.

Jack: Ah greetings Johnny it has been quite some time old friend.

Johnny Bravo: Hey Jack congrats on getting that Final Season on Adult Swim there ol' buddy. Though say Jack, any chance you can put a good word for me at the network so I can get into some Adult Swim fun?

Jack: You, on Adult Swim? I'm not sure how Johnny, I mean the reason why my show got to be on AS is because my series was one of the more serious & dramatic shows on the Cartoon Cartoon line-up. Oh sure my show did have lighter & more comical moments but it was at heart a serious action show. In which now my series is no longer constrained by censorship when it comes to violence. While your TV series was like all the others a light-hearten comedy.

Johnny Bravo: Well yeah Jack my show wasn't all that serious but think about it. The premise of my show is "Big Hunky Manly Muscular Womanizer who talks like Elvis is constantly trying to get laid", what kind of premise is that for a kid show?

Jack: Well I suppose when you put it that way that does sound like a rather valid point.

Johnny Bravo: Exactly, though looking back that might've been the reason why the network wanted me to act so dumb when Van left my show for a while. Anywho so what do you say old pal?

Jack: Well... I suppose I'll try to see what I can do.

Johnny Bravo: Awesome, say I heard that you got a sweet little Hot Momma with you this time there Jacky.

Jack: Ah yes Ashi, we were about to be wed at the end. While Ashi did make the wedding... but she didn't make the honeymoon. *sigh* It's complicated...

Johnny Bravo: Whoa momma... bummer.

Jack: Indeed, Ashi is still complaining to the network about that even as we speak.

Johnny Bravo: Yeah I can see why, say Jack this little lady Ashi got any sisters by any chance?

Jack: I... wouldn't recommend that if I were you, Ashi's sisters are not quite as... pleasant as her.

Johnny Bravo: Oh trust me Jack I don't let that stop me.

Jack: Oh you should Johnny... However, I suppose I could let you meet with my old friend The Scotsman in which he is looking for a suitor for his daughters.

Johnny Bravo: Oooh sounds great, lead the way Jack. Though by the way before we go... *checks his surroundings* You never told this Ashi about our little meeting at the Laundromat did you?

Jack: Oh uh... no Johnny trust me I did not.

Johnny Bravo: Oh good, people have been giving me funny looks about that, the only other time that happened is back when I once landed on the Isle of Beautiful Men. Long story, anyways lead on Jack!

END


End file.
